


Save A Prayer

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Save A Prayer

_And you wanted to dance so I asked you to dance_   
_But fear is in your soul_   
_Some people call it a one night stand but we can call it paradise_   
_Don’t say a prayer for me now_   
_Save it til the morning after_   
_No don’t say a prayer for me now_   
_Save it ‘til the morning after_

* * *

 

Balthazar watched you watching him. He knew what was happening, what you wanted.

He could see it in the way your finger trailed the edge of your glass while your teeth nibbled on your lower lip. He could feel it in the way you had looked at him all night.

Dean, your brother in all but blood, knew what you wanted as well and wasted no time pulling him aside.

“You’re not good enough for her. She deserves better,” he warned the angel.

“Obviously. That goes without saying,” Balthazar replied with a flip of his hand. “But that’s neither here nor there.”

Dean shook his head as he watched Balthazar approach you.

You felt his presence before you saw him. Looking up, your body trembled as you made eye contact.

Balthazar extended his hand. “Dance with me.”

You licked your lips as you slid your hand into his and stood, letting him lead you out on the dance floor.

Closing your eyes you pressed against his body, warm and firm. When he sent his grace out to brush against your soul and his hands drifted down your back you felt the arousal pool between your legs as fear simultaneously crept up your spine. Would you be able to do this ?

Dean and Sam were pros, but you had never done it before, a one night stand. And were you making a mistake in choosing someone you knew? Someone you would see again?

Before the fear took complete control and made you flee, Balthazar brought his lips to yours. A passionate, promising kiss in front of the Winchesters, Castiel, and a bar full of people.

When he pulled away he met your gaze, his silent question clear in his eyes.

You took a deep breath and nodded, allowing him to lead you from the bar.

When he pressed you into the hard motel mattress just moments later you cried out almost immediately and dug your fingers into his back.

“I haven’t done this in a long time,” you admitted, glad he couldn’t see your cheeks color in the dark room. “My last boyfriend was a couple years ago,”

He pulled up slightly in surprise, brushing the hair from your face before returning to your lips, his kiss and movements softer, gentle.

Although he could have had you both naked in mere seconds with a simple snap of his fingers, Balthazar took his time slowly undressing you. He kissed your skin as he removed each article of clothing, worshiping your body in a way you were sure no one else ever had before or would again.

By the time his mouth closed around your nipple you were panting and making incoherent pleas.

He gave you what you wanted, what you needed, kneeling between your legs on the rough carpet. Whispering in Enochian as his mouth brought you to release over and over.

Finally sitting up, you wrapped your arms and legs around his body as he brought his mouth to yours, the unique taste of your arousal on his tongue.

Your hands were suddenly trembling and you struggled to push his suit jacket off his shoulders.

“Can I help?” he murmured against your lips.

Embarrassed, you nodded.

He snapped his fingers and you felt his smooth back under your hands, his skin warm. His chest was crushing into you and rubbing against your breasts.

“Balthazar…” you whispered as he shifted to gently lay you back on the bed, his body over yours.

“It’s not too late to stop,” he said, his arms holding his weight up so he could look you in the eyes.

You brought your hands up to cup his head and kissed him. “Don’t you dare stop.”

He took his time, slowly filling you before pulling almost out and pushing back in, building up speed until you were lifting off the mattress to meet him, your tongue licking his neck as his fingers locked with yours.

“I don’t want this to be just tonight,” you silently prayed, as your orgasm took over, your body clinching around him, his name falling from your lips.

“Don’t say a prayer now, save it for the morning,” he gasped, his thrusts becoming rougher as he came, his release hot as it filled you.

He collapsed on his arms, his mouth seeking yours in a few lazy kisses before he pulled out and shifted to lay beside you, gathering you to his warmth. “Sleep Y/N.”

You placed a kiss to his chest as you dozed off.

You knew all along you were going to wake up alone, but it didn’t stop the rush of disappointment you felt when you blinked in the morning sun and saw the empty spot beside you.

But he had told you to save your prayer for the morning. Slowly climbing from bed, you pulled your shirt on before kneeling beside the bed, hands clinched in a traditional prayer stance, hoping it gave your prayer some extra meaning, some extra power.

“Balthazar, I don’t want last night to be a one time event,” you prayed softly, filling the words with your emotions and hoping the angel felt the same way.

“Thank father. I was afraid it was just the mind blowing sex that made you say it last night,” you heard from across the room.

Standing, you ran into your angels outstretched arms, a smile on your face as he caught you.

 


End file.
